Natsu's Thanksgiving
by Rogue-Flamez
Summary: It's Thinksgiving! (I know they wouldn't have this in another country but I really don't care) Natsu wants to show Lucy how much she means to him. T for language and possibly some innuendos. Erza and Gray not a pair, just also in story.
1. Chapter 1

**YAAAAAASSSS! It's Thanksgiving and all that crap, so here is a Fairy Tail Thanksgiving. I suck but I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Told in Natsu's Point of View**

"YOU LITTLE ICE SHIT!" I yelled, "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

"DAMN!"

As I lunged to punch the Ice Perv, he dived to the floor to pick up his boxers. I ended up on my face, on the floor, in front of everyone. Groaning, I slowly got up and rub my face when I heard a beautiful sound behind me. My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched as I turned around to face my blonde partner. She giggled like a school girl and I felt my heart twist, _Why's she gotta laugh at me?_ When I'm on my feet, I turned and gave her my best (fake) glare.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked.

"You and Gray," she giggled, "You're just so obnoxious and funny when you fight."

"Hmph, you usually sigh and bitch about it." I retorted.

"Well, you know it's the time of year where everything seems to be good ya' know? I may complain a little sometimes-"

" _Sometimes?_ " I interrupted.

She ignored me, "But you and Gray fighting is a sign of happiness and normalcy."

Gray, who had just finished dressing again, looked at Lucy like she had a bug on her face, "The hell brought this on?"

Lucy smiled and sighed, taking a sip of her milkshake before talking again, "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving you morons!"

"Ohhhhh." Stripper and I said together.

"Don't copy me!" We exclaimed.

I threw the first punch, but I still thought of what Lucy said.

 _How can I show her how thankful I am for her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry 4 the late upload! I was traveling w/ little wifi.**

 **This is short, but sweet and cute. Enjoy!**

THURSDAY! THANKSGIVING!

I walked into the guild hall, a present for Lucy in my hands and a confession on my mind. I was going to tell her I love her. Yes, I, Dense Idiot Natsu Dragneel, am going to confess first. I was thinking last night, and what better way to show you're thankful for someone than to show them how much you love them?

I sat down at the bar, next to Lucy, and handed her the gift.

"Here you go! Happy thanksgiving!" I grinned at her.

I was immediately gratified with her bright smile and sparkling eyes, "Oh, Natsu, you don't have to!"

I just shrugged and nudged the box closer. She giggled (music to my ears) and delicately opened it up. She gasped when she pulled it out, it was a framed photo of us with happy [see story photo] that was taken a few weeks before Tenrou.

"Oh, Natsu," she started crying, "I love it!"

She gently set the picture on the bar counter and pulled me into a tight hug. I reciprocated instantly and decided that now was the time.

"Well, Lucy, last night I was thinking..."

"You were thinking? Hah!" She giggled.

I pulled back and sat her down, rolling my eyes, "Let me finish, weirdo."

Now she rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking, and I realised, you" I inhaled sharply, "you are the thing in my life I am most thankful for. I want to spend my life with you, start a family with you, and be forever with you. I love you and all that you are. Thank you for all that you do for me, and, I know it's the wrong holiday, but will you please be mine?"

I finished and stared intently into Lucy's beautiful brown eyes. She was still teary-eyed and her eyes had nearly doubled in size. She sharply inhaled, then closed her eyes and grinned. She nodded.

"Yes, Natsu, yes!"

She jumped on me and hugged my neck, kissing me smack on the lips. I pulled her close and kissed back.

"I love you, too, Natsu. I am so thankful to have you, always protecting me and helping me pay rent, and giving me a life at Fairy Tail. I will gladly be yours."

We were both grinning like morons and we kissed again, this time more passionately. We stopped when we heard squeals from Mira and Levy and Lisanna. Blushing, Lucy pulled away, but I snatched her up and ran to her apartment. Cat calls and whistles following us all the way.

"Natsu!"

"Don't worry Lucy, just taking you home to finish what we started."

She blushed and kissed me on the cheek, "Ok."

I grinned down at her. I knew this was going to be the best Thanksgiving ever.

 **Sorry about the cheesy ending. I was going to continue on but kissing scenes aren't my forte. I really have a hard time with that. *Sighs*.**

 **Question to think about, I've read a shit ton of Nalu fanfics and either they take it slow, or get laid right away. I wonder, what would really happen?**

 **If you give a shit, PM me or leave a comment.**

 **I have my opinion in my profile (again, only if you give a shit)**

 **LUV YA! Thanks to all my readers! I am starting an original futurecrime story that will, eventually be on FicPress.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Pervy Natsu! P)

When we arrived at her apartment, I set her down on the bed (not for THAT you perv.:3) and grinned at her wickedly, "What should we do?"

Lucy giggled, "You could always-"

"Kiss you? Yes!" I lean forward... and there's a small delicate hand on my lips.

"You moron! I know, I wanna kiss you, too. But damn, I'm hungry and I bet you are as well."

I pouted, but nodded nonetheless, "What do you want?"

Lucy smiled and pecked my nose, "Let's go somewhere nice. On a date. Somewhere romantic!"

"Hell yeah! I will romance you until you can't stand anymore!"

Lucy blushed beet red, "Oh my god, Natsu! You do realise what that means, right?"

 _Maybe. Hey, a guy can dream..._

She sighed, "Whatever, let's go."

We headed out the door, and made our way through Magnolia. The smell of meats and pastries from feasts bombarded my nose.

"By the way, Lucy, I can still romance you tonight, right?"

.

.

.

"NATSU!"

 **Hehe. I like pervy Natsu, cuz let's face it, he's not stupid he just pretends to be to:**

 **\- see Lucy naked**

 **\- grope her (Her measurements are not actually that big. she is about a C or D cup. if that.)**

 **\- sleep in her bed**

 **\- always be hanging on to her**

 **Also, it's just too damn funny.**


End file.
